Bleeding Love
by Dunamic
Summary: Serena is about to face the toughest challenge yet true friendship.It starts out...Read and find out I dare you
1. Chapter 1

It was a saturday and it was a beautiful morning first one since Decembers foggy mist that came towards frosty mornings. Today was very special you see today's my birthday I am 16 today name is Serena friends Mina,Lita,Raye,Amy they were going to the Crown Arcade to get some milkshakes from waiter/"brother" to her. The crown had the best milkshakes

I changed into a black v-neck showing the top of my chest just a little and a gray charcoal booty shorts and black chuck's and hoop earring,pink blush,shiny lip gloss. I put my hair down it went to the was a golden/silver hair quite beautiful to gawk at Lita usually said "your hair is always shiny it looks so much like a fairytale princesses". Though she didn't know how much true it was. You see I am The Moon Princess,Princess Serenity the last heir to the Moon Kingdom.

I ran to The Temple as fast as I ran everything became a blur, my body became a black and blonde streak to people who were walking by the sidewalk.I made it up the stairs to Hikawa Shrine and collapsed next to Raye's bedroom window.I looked down and i saw my knees scraped they were bleeding alot.I winced at the pain while i did that I looked inside where my friends were huddled i could hear what they were saying which shocked me of what was being said.

"I say Serena should be kicked out".Raye said while hugging Darien."Yes Serena should not be Sailor moon she is irresponsible,clumsy,and she always wants us to do her own work". Amy said in the-matter-o-factly voice."yeah she doesn't fight good she is holding us back in finding The Moon Princess,and i think The Princess pitied her so she let her join the Sailor Scouts team".Lita said nodding."No you guys are all wrong she is our leader and you treat her like trash you all are a disgrace of Sailors Scouts ". Mina said. She defended me i thought happy, but the next thing what happened broke my heart in two making it bleed my Darien kissed Raye passionately.

My heart was shattered not only had I lost three friends,but lost my true i got up i began walking to the park .Mina got out The Temple and just in time because she saw me , but I looked ran towards her then stumbled back at what I had in my hands, and how I looked. I was the perfect of heartbreak,agony, sadness and like a child finding out her family died and everyone hates her she was in her right hand was a razor. Mina ran fast to me and hugged me while crying hysterically,I quickly hugged back.

"Why Serena why would you"?Mina said still sobbing"Mina ..they.. hh..a..te..me".I was crying my heart out."Mina I can't go on I am truly sorry please rule The Moon Kingdom for me,and give my farewells to my friends for now I Princess Serenity the last heir shall perish ,farewell my friend".Mina started pulling my razor away."Please don't go please I will do anything your my last friend Serena don't leave me".Mina collapsed on the floor while pulling my hand with her."I am terribly sorry Mina please I must go to my mother Queen Selenity now goodbye my loyal best friend Mina"."NOOOO"! Mina yelled standing up but to be immediately falling on her knees watching me through teary eyes.I was elapsed in a bright painful light

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"! I yelled on the top of my lungs waking up the neighbors and the girls. Lita,Raye,Amy,Mina ran towards me.I collapsed crying with my arms holding Luna close to me."what's the matter Meatball Head"?Raye said clear annoyance and worry in the tone."You all except Mina hate me and want me out the team". Mina hugged me and the rest of girls."we would never Serena do that".Lita said."HA!Iwas faithful and you guys were not beat that Raye". I told them my dream and they hugged me there left except Mina she had a serious look which only meant one word trouble."What's wrong Mina"?"Umm Serena that did happen but about the rest of you dieing and laving the temple no,i found you and took you before they could see you".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Dunamic here umm I know I haven't updated but if you think I should keep going tell me what you think by reviewing ok Dunamic out have a great day!

Dunamic~3


End file.
